1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clip and, more particularly, to an orthopedically engineered clip that has means to lock the clip element when holding down the workpiece.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a clip according to the prior art. The clip comprises two pivoted clip elements, a torsional spring adapted to hold the clip elements in the close position. The spring power of the torsional spring determines the gripping force of the clip. When opening the clip, the user must employ much effort to the handheld portions of the clip elements against the spring power of the torsional spring. Further, when the torsional spring starts to wear, the clamping force of the clip is reduced, unable to hold down the workpiece positively. FIG. 2 illustrates another structure of clip according to the prior art. According to this design, the clip comprises two pivoted clip elements, a torsional spring adapted to hold the clip elements in the close position, a big gear wheel provided at the connection area between the clip elements, a lever pivoted to one clip element, a small gear wheel pivoted to one end of the lever and meshed with the big gear wheel. When pulling the lever outwards, the small gear wheel is rotated counter-clockwise to move the big gear wheel and to widen the open status of the handheld portions of the clip elements, increasing the gripping force of the claw end portions of the clip elements. However, it is inconvenient to operate the lever when holding the handheld portions of the clip elements with the hand. Further, the lever may be forced inwards accidentally, causing the workpiece to fall from the claw end portions of the clip elements.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is one object of the present invention to provide a clip, which is orthopedically engineered, convenient for operation. It is another object of the present invention to provide a clip, which can easily be operated to clamp the workpiece with less effort. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a clip, which can be locked when holding down the workpiece. To achieve these and other objects of the present invention, the clip comprises a first clip element, the first clip element comprising a front claw end portion, a rear handheld portion, and a hollow middle coupling portion connected between the claw end portion and the handheld portion of the first clip element; a second clip element, the second clip element comprising a front claw end portion, a rear handheld portion, and a hollow middle coupling portion connected between the claw end portion and the handheld portion of the second clip element and pivoted to the middle coupling portion of the first clip element by a pivot; a torsional spring mounted on the pivot connected between the middle coupling portions of the first clip element and the second clip element and adapted to force the handheld portions of the first clip element and the second clip element apart, the torsional spring having two opposite ends respectively stopped at an inside wall of the handheld portion of the first clip element and an inside wall of the handheld portion of the second clip element; a toothed rod member, the toothed rod member having a first end pivoted to the inside of the middle coupling portion of the first clip element and a second end inserted into the handheld portion of the second clip element; and a press control structure, the press control structure comprising a ratchet block mounted in the handheld portion of the second clip element, the ratchet block having a toothed face adapted for engaging the toothed rod member, and a button adapted for controlling horizontal movement of the ratchet block relative to the toothed rod member between a first position where the ratchet block is engaged with the toothed rod member to stop the clip elements from opening, and a second position where the ratchet block is disengaged from the toothed rod member for enabling the clip elements to be opened.